


caraphernelia// byakuya togami /reader

by gnotecyanide



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29773989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnotecyanide/pseuds/gnotecyanide
Summary: enemies to lovers❤
Relationships: Togami Byakuya/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy<3

caraphernelia-  
A condition in which someone abandons you but leaves their belongings behind, including painful memories.

now, I don't think of myself as a person who likes touch. I absolutely despise it. Touching.. feeling.. sexual acts.. not really my thing.

I don't enjoy talking with people at all, really. I'm antisocial, plain and simple. People are idiots. I am superior, and I do not enjoy talking with them.

When I was accepted to Hopes Peak, I was both excited and annoyed. Excited because i'd be in a school of only elites, the best of the best. No idiots, no commoners. Elites, only elites.

And annoyed, because it is a boarding school. I do not get to see Mittens, my cat. The only one who doesn't annoy me.

I should introduce myself.

I'm [F/N] [L/N]. I am the ultimate Knivesman. I am essentially perfect. Whether it is stamina, mentality, or strength, i am the best. I know how to handle knives. Whether it is sharpening them, making them, doing tricks, or- stabbing, I am again, the best of the best.

Anyways.

I step up to the entrance of Hopes Peak Academy, taking in a short breath and stepping up to the gate. "Okay [F/N], stay calm.." I feel my forehead sweat slightly and push open the gates, stepping forward.

I felt the pull of gravity practically crush my whole body, as a force pulls me down and my vision blackens.

Suddenly, I can feel nothing.

\----------

I wake up in a small classroom, my head feeling hazy. "Wha.." I mumble, and get out of my chair. On the desk I see a pamphlet. Inside it says the following:

"Welcome to Hopes Peak Highschool! The top of the world, almost. Meet at the **GYMNASIUM** at 7 AM! Don't be late!"

I flip it over to find out if there is more information.

Yeah, there is nothing else. Except a small map to help me find the 'Gymnasium'. I sigh and check the clock on the wall.

6:50 AM.

I grab the pamphlet and stuff it in my pocket, heading out the door while visualizing the map.

One right turn,  
One left,  
Another left,  
One right,  
And lastly, one last right.

I walk through the three doors and into the large gymnasium. I am immediately overwhelmed at the sight of the fourteen students.

I gulp.

"Hey, you! That adds up to fifteen, right? She has to be the last one, right?" I kid with an,, abnormally large body says.

"Then can we talk about why we're here? Or where this place even is?" A guy with large dreadlocks says.

"I-i think we should introduce ourselve-"

"No. That is a waste of time." A tall man with dirty blonde hair and glasses cuts me off. "We first need to figure out why we are here, and if we are in danger. It would also be necessary to find who put us here."

"Well I can answer that last one for ya! Hey, i'm Monokuma! Ya new principal!" a half black, half white split-in-the-middle bear pops out of no where.

"-shit! you scared me.." I mutter to myself. "Sorry sweet cheeks, didn't mean to scare ya!"

I blush slightly and cover it with my hand. "It's fine, just don't do it again.." While inside, a rage builds up.

The urge to stab it right then and there suffocates me. But, I do realize I can't do that.

\--im sorry, but i think we all know what happens there. im so tired and dont want to write all that, sorry loves--

I sigh and trudge to the cafeteria, for our "meeting". I arrive to the sight of 13 others, all varying in style, gender, weight, and body types.

"Hello!"

I look up from the floor to see a boy with shirt, spiky purplish hair and a white outfit. "Hello." I return. "You're the girl who wanted us to introduce ourselves? We can do that right now! Sit down."

I nod, and sit in an empty chair across from the very tall man with glasses. "My apologies for sitting next to you, but it is the only seat available."

He looks up at me from his book, scoffing under his breath. "I do not accept your apology."

  
"I didn't ask you to. I simply was just apologizing."

  
He looks me up and down before returning to his book.

  
"I can go first, i will introduce myself." I speak. They all seem to pay attention to me, except for the tall man.

  
"I am [F/N] [L/N]. I am the ultimate Knivesman, but essentially I am perfect. In both stamina and mentality. I am better than you, and that is a fact." I cross my legs on top of eachother. The man next to me scoffs, while turning the page.   
  
Everyone else also introduces themselves, and the last one is the tall man.  
  
"Name's Byakuya Togami. Ultimate Affluent Prodegy." He says, then goes back to his book. "That's it? Stuck up.." I mutter to myself.   
  
'I am not 'Stuck Up'. I simply know that I am better than everyone here, including you. Your speech was pathetic and a sign of weakness. You will most likely be the first one dead."  
  
I show a face of shock. "i- wha- we.."  
  
"Dont act surprised. I fight arrogance with arrogance."  
  
I scoff.  
  
\---- one day i will come back and write lines for sayakas trial. rn im lazy and we all know what happened LMFAO----  
  
I wake up the next day after the trial to the announcement of the second floor being revealed.  
  
I sigh and walk into the library. There I find many searching the library. "Wha.."  
  
"Don't bother. We've already found everything available." Togami scoffs and rolls his eyes. "My apologies. It was hard walking up the stairs in heels, sir."  
  
He looks at me with shock in his eyes. "Sir..?" He mutters and looks away.   
  
"Her callin' you 'Sir' isn't the problem right now, trustfund! We gotta find out how to get outta here without our asses burnt!" Mondo shouts to him, obviously under much distress.  
  
"Shut up." Togami cocks a brow and slams a book shut.  
  
"Wha-"  
  
"Your wellbeing right now isnt important. What is important is that we all find out who is behind this."  
  
"M-my wellbeing ain't important! I'll kill you, cashy!" Mondo lunges at Togami and I charge at mondo.  
  
"Hey! Let me go, dumb bitch!" Mondo yelps as I hold him by the arm.  
  
I swiftly let go of his arm, grabbing the thick of his hair and pressing the back of his head to my chest, whipping out a pocket swiss army knife I keep in my pocket, holding it to his neck.   
  
"You're not charging at anyone. Especially not him. His glasses are worth more than your whole family. Are you sure you want to be in debt with him?" I swiftly speak, tightening my grip on his hair.  
  
"Wh-whatever! Just let me go you crazy fuckin bitch!"  
  
I scoff-laugh to myself. "Yes." I let grip of his hair, and he scurries away.   
  
I look over at Togami and wink. "Ya welcome!"  
  
He rolls his eyes. "I think we're done here. Leave, all of you. I would like my peace."  
  
Everyone mostly filters out, besides me. I look for a book to take back to my dormitory.  
  
"You." He speaks, across the room at me.  
  
I hum and look in his direction.  
  
"Didn't I tell you to leave?"  
  
"You can't control me." I scoff. "Besides, I'm looking for a book to take back to my dormitory. I am not bothering you, I presume." I gasp slightly as I find a nice book. "Ah, there we go. A nice book! I'll be out of your hair now, sir." I grin and walk to the door.  
  
He stops me as I am about to walk out.  
  
"I didn't need your help. But thank you... I guess." He avoids eye contact.  
  
"Hey, no problem! Just know, you're now in debt to me!" I wink and smile.   
  
"Hm.. I suppose I am. What would you want."  
  
"Pfft! You think i'm gonna decide right now? No! I'll tell ya what I want when I really need it!"  
  
He wears an unamused look. "May I ask, what book are you reading? I'd like to know, so that I will not touch it. I do not want to touch something a commoner has used."  
  
"Petty. I like it. But, I am reading [F/B]."  
  
"Interesting."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I would never expect you to have good taste."

"H-HEY! WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?"  
  
"Nothing. Now leave."  
  
\-------------  
1st chapter done:)


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second chapter! thank you for reading it <3

I sigh and walk into the library, skipping breakfast.  
  
Not expecting to see anyone there, I immediately sit down with a book, not thinking anything of it.  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
I cock a brow and look up from the page, to the last person I want to see. "I can ask you the same thing."  
  
"I am here to read in peace, and to stay away from people. Especially you."

I sigh. "I understand that, as that is the reason I am here too."   
  
"-May I ask, why does everyone annoy you so much, Togami sir?"  
  
He puts his book down on the table. "Because I am superior to them. Some people are the worst i've seen. Some are complete imbeciles, while some are.. less."  
  
"Ah! I must be the the one who isnt an imbecile, right?" I close-eye-smile and poke my cheeks with my index fingers.  
  
"No. You're at the bottom of the list."   
  
"HEY! I didnt do anything wrong, sir!"  
  
"Since you asked me a question, I believe I should be able to ask you one, in return."  
  
"Yes, of course, sir."  
  
He sighs, pushing up his glasses with his middle finger. "Why do you call me 'sir'."   
  


"Oh! That's because I call everyone I respect that! As much as I don't like you, I do respect you! You are the Ultimate Affluent Prodegy. I have to respect you."  
  
He smirks.   
  
"Hey! Don't smirk at me!"  
  
"My apologies, but that was the only reaction I could have to that statement. It was... cute."

"Don't call me cute." I state, hiding the slight blush by looking down at the floor.

"I suppose I should respect that."  
  
"-but i wont. I think it's cute you'd ask that of me."  
  
My cheeks flush. "You're mean!"  
  
"And the sky is blue."  
  
"What..?"  
  
"Ah, my apologies. I thought we were simply stating facts."  
  
"H-HEY! How can you just accept that you're mean like that?"  
  
"Because. I do not have time to care about other's feelings. They are all simply idiots."  
  
I choke on my words a bit. 'He thinks just like me..."  
  
"You think like me.."  
  
I hear a small hum and gasp. "That is very odd. I've never seen anyone with the same thought process. Nonetheless the person I dislike the most."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He didn't say he hated me..  
  
  
like he usually does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter, sorry luvs<3


End file.
